


#CousinsAndHalfBurntCookies

by Raiya27516



Series: #Sweets,Friendships&Boys [2]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cousins are annoying, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: Kara travels to Smallville for Ma Kent's birthday party and so has to spend a weekend with her annoying cousin.Or weekend at the Kent farm and some bonding through a failed attempt at baking.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Zee Zatara (Mentioned)
Series: #Sweets,Friendships&Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	#CousinsAndHalfBurntCookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to #Sweets,Friendship&Boys

Friday

Kara had convinced the Danvers to let her go alone to Ma Kent's birthday party in Smallville.

Well the party would be that weekend but her actual birthday was next Wednesday.

Jeremiah and Eliza had to catch up with their work (what's their work anyway?), and had initially said that they wouldn't make it to the party but after a talk with her cousin, they decided that at least Kara should go.

Also they thought that she was spending too much time as Supergirl and that it would be good for her to be far from Metropolis even if it was for a few days.

She wasn't complaining but she was worried that her friends would need her should a Villian appear, but when she told her friends about it Zee dismissed her worries and told her that she should take a break from her Supergirl persona, then all the girls agreed with the magician and they helped her pick up Ma's gift.

And so she was sat on the stairs of her house with her small backpack by her side waiting for her dear cousin Clark Kent, well dear was a stretch he could be a jerk when he wanted.

She looked at the hour on her phone, Clark was running late again.

Twenty minutes late.

The girl was about to fly to the Kent farm by herself when she heard a familiar car engine near.

"Get in loser" Clark said opening the door for her.

"Hi to you too" She responded entering the car and throwing her backpack to the back seat.

Then Clark said "It will be a long trip, so keep your snarky comments to yourself"

"Yeah it will be a long trip and I'll try to not make comments" She muttered and then asked "Why are we not flying there? I mean we could fly by ourselves instead of buying a plane ticket and stuff"

"I try to keep Clark Kent separated from Superman" He explained "You should do the same with Kara Danvers and Supergirl"

She rolled her eyes but had to admit that he had a point, most of the time she wondered what could happen if people found that the school's rebel was a hero.

"How long is the flight from here to Kansas?" She asked.

"Three hours" Her cousin said "Then a two hour drive to Smallville"

"Why?!" The blonde complained.

She had not really felt the distance from Smallville to Metropolis when the Danvers decided that it would be good for her to move away from Kansas after the incident at the school's gym.

Maybe it was because she was asleep most of the trip.

"It could be worse" He told her "We could be driving all the way there"

Kara groaned and put her headphones on. Clark didn't try to talk to her, though the blonde knew that he would try to catch up with her after.

When they arrived at the airport she saw a woman with red hair sat in a bench and the woman waved at them, she was trying to remember her name and when she couldn't, she looked at Clark for answers.

"That is my girlfriend...Lana Lang" He said a bit sheepishly and then added "You meet her when you arrived three years ago, she lived in the farm next to ours"

"Oh"

"And I introduced you to her in Sweet Justice"

"I met her..." She said a little unconvinced but her memory finally clicked.

"Did you forget?" He teased "Is your memory already failing?"

"I'm not good with names" She defended herself "I did recognize her"

"Hmmm"

After an awkward greeting and seeing a scene between her cousin and Lana that she had seen in those sappy romantic movies her friends watched sometimes in the headquarters, they finally got their things checked and boarded the plane.

She wanted to throw up but she decided to look away instead.

The flight was okay, at least they didn't kiss in front of her or were overly romantic she was slightly grateful for that.

Lana had tried to make small talk with her but Kara wasn't really in the mood for talking as the sound of the turbines was too loud for her taste and made her have a headache. Anyway she would have to try and be friendly to her cousin's girlfriend. But she would do it when they arrived to Smallville, there she would have time to clear her mind...and her ears before going into a chitty-chat.

When they finally arrived to Kansas, Kara thanked Rao.

"So, now we are taking the bus to Smallville?" She asked nervously to her cousin. She hated buses, their engines were too loud and too small.

"No, Lana's folks are picking us up" Clark said and then stiffened while saying "Pa is not feeling okay"

"And so my dad offered to pick us up" Lana said smiling "Don't worry, he drives well"

"Oh" She managed to say, she of course had heard that Jonathan Kent was not at his best lately but she hadn't given it much thought and now she felt bad. Then she realized that she ignored the redhead and said "Thank you"

"No problem"

They walked to the parking lot and after looking out for a while they saw a man and a woman near a truck, Lana ran to and hugged them. Clark soon followed and made a sign for Kara to follow.

"This is my little cousin Kara " He told Mr.Lang while putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi"She said pushing his arm away.

"Ah, the Danvers girl" Mr. Lang said looking at her with curiosity.

Kara felt uneasy, surely he would have heard about what happened at the school. Still during her last visit to Smallville, Zee* had helped her improve her image with her former classmates and they would have surely told the rest of the town about it.

Then she decided to smile politely at Lana's father and said "That's me"

"Nice to meet you" Lana's mom said smiling kindly at her.

Then they got in the truck and the two hour drive to Smallville began, Clark was talking to Mr.Lang about the last harvest and other farm things while Lana texted someone in her phone and Kara put her headphones back on.

She looked through the window and enjoyed the landscape, if there was something she missed from Smallville it was the green of the land and the clear skies.

Kara wondered if she could ever come back to live in Smallville, she may do it in the future but she had to consider if she would give up being Supergirl... Clark wouldn't give up Superman, would he?

When they finally arrived to the Kent farm she was ecstatic to be finally free from the seat.

She got down and waved bye to the Langs and grabbed her backpack from the back of the truck. Clark gave a more formal farewell and thanked them for the lift, then added that they were expecting them to be at the party tomorrow.

Pa and Ma Kent were waiting for them in the porch. Both Kryptonians hugged them. Then Krypto yipped happily as they petted him.

"You look thin son, have you been eating well?" Ma asked Clark and then turned to Kara "Is Eliza feeding you well, Kara?"

"I have been eating as much as I can" Clark said "But no food is as good as yours Ma"

"Mom tries to do her best" The blonde girl shrugged "Mostly pasta"

Ma frowned and said "You are still growing, you should be eating healthier food than pasta"

"I'm sure she is okay, who knows what could happen if she grew more" The dark haired man coughed.

"Clark!" Pa said with a disapproving look.

"Just saying" He shrugged while lifting up his hands.

Then the four entered the house and Ma sent Clark and Kara to their rooms to rest since she thought that the five-hour travel would be tiring even for Kryptonians and added that they would talk at dinner.

Kara was thankful for that since she had hated it and wanted to sleep a little so she went to the room that Ma had set up for her when she arrived to Earth five years ago as they assumed that she would be living with the Kents at the farm.

She pushed the thought away and fell on her bed and tried to get some sleep before dinner.

It felt like few seconds before Clark entered her room and said "Dinner is ready"

"Could you a least knock? " She complained putting her pillow over her head.

"You wouldn't hear" He shrugged and then added while rolling his eyes "You are like a trunk when you sleep"

"Hey!" She got up and started to walk towards him with the intention of punching him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes once more and turned his back "Just go dinner, Ma made burgers"

After hearing that the blonde girl didn't waste a second before running downstairs quickly.

Dinner was a quiet affair since Pa had a talk with Clark about not annoying Kara.

Also they seemed more interested on their love lives, apparently Clark had not told them about his relationship with Lana.

"I have to say that I expected you to get together" Ma said "You were always attached to the hip when you were children"

"I hope you are treating her right" Pa said looking pointedly at his son.

"Of course I do" He said.

Kara did her best to avoid snorting but her cousin noticed it.

So her dear cousin decided to say "Kara went to the Valentines dance with a boy"

"Really?" Ma asked with surprise but smiling brightly "Is he your boyfriend?"

The blonde choked on her drink and coughed a little before saying "No...he is just a friend who happens to be a boy"

"I hope he treated you well" Pa said "Because I could go to talk with him if..."

"Pa!" The Kryptonian girl complained "I had to dissuade Dad from scaring him, I don't want to talk about this again"

"He is nice enough" Clark commented but then added "Though he seems a bit of a prick"

"Kal!"

"Maybe we could meet him when we visit" Ma commented.

"Ma!"

"It's just that we want to see both of you happily married before we die" The older woman said looking at her children.

Both coughed uncomfortably and for the first time in five years they looked at each other in search for help.

"I'm a bit young to marry" The journalist said awkwardly "I'm only twenty-three"

"But you are already living with Lana" Ma said disapprovingly while Clark blushed and then the older woman looked at Kara "Hope you don't live with a man that without a ring on your finger"

"Of course I wouldn't" She said blushing but then decided to clarify Clark's previous comment "Oliver is just a friend" She explained trying not to worsen her situation "He just asked me to the dance because we didn't want to go alone" That was not a lie, though she left out the part of the bet.

"Because no one else wanted to ask you out" Clark muttered.

"Clark!" Pa admonished but then looked away "We just want to see you happy... and getting along"

Kara bit her cheek uncomfortably but looked at her cousin for a second who in turn looked away.

Then she decided that she would take Krypto for a walk.

Saturday

Kara woke up at 6:30, it was an unusual occurrence for her but when she lived in the farm she had been a little more used to get up early.

After dressing up in her "farm clothes" she went downstairs and found her cousin there making the breakfast.

It was eggs and bacon, the only thing he knew to do for breakfast without burning the kitchen.

"Morning, doofus" He said tiredly.

"Morning loser" She responded and got the orange juice bottle out of the refrigerator. Then she put four glasses out and put them on the kitchen table.

Clark handed her a plate and then they sat in opposite sides of the table eating their breakfast quietly not in the mood to talk.

A few minutes passed and Pa got downstairs and said "Good morning kids, ready for the party?"

"Of course" Kara said and then added "Need any help?"

"As if you could help" Clark snorted and when Pa gave him a glare he said after sighing "Maybe she could make an apple pie or something, we have the recipe in Ma's notebook"

The blonde Kryptonian choked on her orange juice surprised at the suggestion, she thought that Clark made the suggestion just to piss her off or because she was a girl, also she was pretty sure that he knew that she had never baked anything in her whole life.

Well she had, in HomeEc, once, but he didn't need to know that.

Anyway she was about to say "no" when she saw Pa's hopeful face so she said "I could try...I guess"

"What?!" Her cousin asked surprised but for a glimpse she saw some gratefulness in his eyes?

"Really?" The other man asked "Thank you Kara, I was worried about it... Martha has already cooked most of the food for the party but she said that she had forgotten about the sweet things"

"I can try to make cookies" She said almost in a whisper.

"Then it's settled Kara makes cookies for the guests and we try to make the barn presentable" Pa said.

Then they had a quiet breakfast only commenting on Clark's cooking skills, which had improved a lot even if he only knew to make eggs and bacon, and how the party would go that afternoon.

After that Pa said that he would be going to the town to buy some things that they would need for the afternoon, Clark went to the barn to clean and fix it as the party would be held there and Kara washed the dishes before looking for the notebook in the shelves.

She was about to give up when she finally found it among some cooking books Ma had in a cabinet.

It was a very old notebook, it had been read so many times that the pages were about to fall out and they were hand-marked many times.

She sighed and started to look for an easy recipe.

"How hard this could be?" She muttered.

After passing many pages she finally found the perfect recipe: Chocolate Chips Cookies. It sounded simple enough for her so she started to look for the ingredients but her phone buzzed.

To her surprise it was a text from Oliver, it read :"We need your help"

"A new villain?" She rapidly texted back thinking about how long would take her fly to Metropolis and back.

As of late Oliver usually asked for help with enhanced villains when Barry and Carter weren't available, and she liked to help him for a change as he didn't criticize her use of brute force like the girls did.

"No, Zee is freaking out during rehearsals for the Spring play, we need you to come"

Kara sighed disillusioned and rolled her eyes, she was the only one in their group besides Carter who was not in Zee's new play. Then she texted "I'm in Smallville, 2 occupied, u can take care of it"

She didn't get a response for a few minutes before her friend replied "What are you doing?"

"Baking cookies"

"Good luck, try not to kill anyone with your baking"

She rolled her eyes and texted back "Try not to be killed by Zee"

"Hal says that you can text him if you need any tips"

The blonde rolled her eyes but replied with a simple "Thanks"

When she turned to the cabinets Clark was standing by the door with an amused look.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Are you really going to make them?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any idea of how to bake?"

She bit her lip.

Actually she had tried to bake a chocolate cake for HomeEc with Hal but he had done most of the recipe and she had just put it in the oven and it had gotten them a 8 so it had gone well enough. Then she had tried to make coconut cookies with Karen for Babs' birthday and they burned because she forgot to take then out in time, but it had been Karen's fault too, since she was paying more attetion to Garth.

Of course she didn't tell him that and just responded confidently: "I can try"

"Bring me the flour, sugar, and vanilla. I will look for the eggs and the butter " He said after a few seconds.

Kara crossed her arms and sighed but complied after a few seconds, she needed help and was going to accept Clark's. She opened one of the cabinets and found the sugar, when she turned Clark already had a mixing bowl out, and was stirring the butter in with two eggs.

"How..." She started to ask.

"Ma taught me" He said shrugging and then asked "Did you find the vanilla?"

"No" She said "Does the recipe need it?"

"You tell me"

She looked at the recipe and it did need the vanilla, but she remembered that Hal said that it was just for taste in most cases.

So she said "Yeah...but..."

Clark facepalmed and said "Great"

She was about to say something when Ma appeared at the door.

"What are you doing?" The older woman asked curiously.

"Baking cookies" Kara said.

"For this afternoon" Clark added.

"Oh, do you need any help?"

"No!" Both Kryptonians said rapidly after a quick glance at the other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Totally"

Ma smiled at them and said "Then I'll visit Mrs.Ross"

"Take care" Her son said.

"Be sure to clean up the mess when you're done"

"Sure" Kara said.

Then Ma left and the cousins looked at each other for a moment before Clark asked "Where's the flour?"

"Oh, here" The blonde went to a cabinet and passed it to Clark.

"Now blend them while I look for the chips" He said.

"What?!"

"I said I would help, not that I would make them"

Kara groaned but nodded starting to blend the flour with the first mix.

A few minutes later her cousin returned with the chips and said that he had to finish some chores in the barn.

She then looked once again at the recipe and sighed.

A few ingredients later, Kara covered four cookie trays with the cookie dough. Then she turned to the oven, turning one of the dials and frowning at it.

"How I'm supposed to know when is hot?" She thought.

While the oven was warming she wondered if heat vision would work but rapidly dismissed the idea and decided to look for instructions in the notebook but she found none. Maybe she should have asked Ma about it before she left.

And so she decided to put the first two trays in the oven to try her luck.

She turned and saw Clark at the kitchen's door. He had an amused look on his face.

Kara wanted to wipe out his smirk and said "What?"

"Are the cookies already in the oven?"

"Yeah...why"

"Just curious...I don't want to eat raw cookies"

They looked at each other for a minute before sitting at opposite sides of the table, then Kara asked "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess" Her cousin responded shrugging.

"Why didn't you let Ma and Pa take me in?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably and said "Well..." He started to say "Ma and Pa were getting too old to take care of a teenager...and even if you think that I don't care for you, I wanted you to have a teenagehood like the one I had"

"So you choose the Danvers"

"They were the only ones around that knew about m...our Kryptonian heritage" Her cousin explained "Also they lived near so you could visit the farm whenever you wanted"

"When you left permanently for Metropolis...I dropped by almost everyday after school to help Pa with the farm" She commented remembering how she used to help the farm run better for three years during Clark's absence. When the Danvers decided to pack and move to Metropolis she had cried a lot (not that she would admit it) because she had loved the farm life.

"Then you had to destroy Smallville High"

"I didn't destroy it!" She yelled at her cousin slamming her hands on the table, with human-like strength because she would have break it otherwise.

"Of course" Her cousin said dismissively.

"Bizarro Girl did it and got me expelled!"

The dark haired man looked at her for a minute as if analyzing her before saying "I believe you, Bizarro Man did the same at Smallville Community College" He said "That's why I changed to Metropolis University"

"Really?" She asked surprised as she had not known that. Well maybe Eliza had mentioned it but she hadn't cared.

"Yeah" He responded "That's what Bizarros do...anyway, what did you do with Bizarro Girl?"

Kara smiled sheepishly and said "I went to have ice cream with her then I ...let her go"

"What?!"

"We had a moment" She defended herself "She understood how I was feeling at the moment"

Clark rolled his eyes and said "Has she appeared since?"

"No"

"Well that's something"

"Hey! What did you do with your Bizarro?"

"That's classified information" Clark responded crossing his arms and giving her a look that didn't allow any questions.

Kara decided that she would ask again but that would have to be another day. Instead she decided to ask "How long have you been dating Lana?"

"Three years" He said shrugging "Well...officially but we have gone in dates since junior year in high school"

"Did you have commitment issues?" She asked mockingly.

"There was this other guy who liked her..." He started to say but then he asked "How long have you been with Green Arrow?"

"We are not together!" She shouted hitting the table with both of her hands, with human-like strength of course as she didn't want to break it, then she realized that her cousin had used the name "Green Arrow" instead of Oliver.

"How do you know about Green Arrow's secret identity?" She asked curiously and oddly protective.

"I'm a journalist" He simply said "It was kind of obvious to connect the dots between Oliver Queen and Green Arrow since the timelines between his moving from Star City and the vigilante appearance are "oddly" similar, Oliver used to be a champion in archery back in California and the goatee doesn't help his case"

Kara rolled her eyes, everyone had told Oliver to shave his goatee but he refused as he thought that it was his signature look. Then she asked "And? It could be anyone else"

"Green Arrow appears with Supergirl in occasion and lately they have been appearing together during the day, then Eliza tells me that you have been hanging out with some dude named Oliver Queen...then I'm patrolling the city and I see you together" He shrugs and looks at her eyes "So now I can only think that you are together as a couple, or that you are now in a hero-partnership or...that it's an oddly convenient excuse to be away from home"

"Well I think that we are in a partnership" She said "He is not as critical of me as the girls are..."

Clark raised an eyebrow at that and Kara continued "The girls think that I used far too much brute force when we are fighting and that I don't think ahead"

"It can happen" He admitted "Batman criticizes me for that too"

Kara opened her eyes in surprise "Batman? You know the Batman?!"

"Yeah" He said "Tall, dark, annoyed by everyone...but he is a good friend"

"Your only friend" She said with a smirk.

"My only super hero friend, though he doesn't have much of super...he is only human"

Kara had wanted to say something but she smelt something, it was smoke and she cried "The cookies!"

Clark was the one to rush to the oven and took the cookies out of it, half were completely black and the others were dark brown.

"At least we have other two trays..." He said and grabbed one to put it in the oven. He waited for a minute and baked them with his heat vision.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked half surprised half horrified.

"Taste one" He said handing her a cookie and grabbing one for himself.

Kara gave it one bit and she said shrugging "It is not raw"

"It could be better" Clark said "It needs vanilla"

"You said it didn't matter" She punched his arm.

Her cousin laughed lightheartedly and rolled his eyes "Next time find all the ingredients before baking"

"I'm not baking again"

"You have HomeEc"

"Touche"

"We are making other two trays to replace the one you burned" He said and took another bowl "Turn off the oven"

Two hours later they had four perfectly baked cookies thanks to their heat vision. And Kara had found the vanilla after using her x-ray vision on the cabinets.

Pa and Ma arrived an hour before the party and didn't notice the burned cookies. Then both cousins cleaned all the kitchen before going to dress for the party.

Kara was trying to make her hair look presentable when she received a text from Zee "When are you coming back? I need you to be here to keep Oliver in line"

The blonde kryptonian rolled eyes and wondered when those two would get together, if ever since they were so damn stubborn to admit that they liked each other. Hal and Jess too. And Barry and Babs.

At least Garth and Karen had the guts to admit that they liked each other. And Diana was finally talking to Steve without much trouble. And Carter had a girlfriend whom they didn't know well.

That left her as the only one who didn't have a relationship, or will be having a relationship.

She brushed the thought away and just texted "Try not to kill each other till Monday"

At least she could count on Diana and Barry to keep the two in line until she went back to Metropolis, it was only two days, maybe less.

She heard a knock on her door and Clark entered while saying "Get down in five, I'm giving Ma her gift before the guests arrive"

"Okay" Kara said giving up on combing her hair and then asked "What did you get her?"

"A new hat and a book" He said smiling "And you?"

"It's a surprise"

They went downstairs with gift boxes in hands. Ma opened Clark's gift first and gave him a hug as a thank you. Then it was Kara's turn.

"I knitted it for you" She said shyly while Ma looked at a perfectly knitted blue scarf and a pair of gloves.

"Thank you my dear" Ma said hugging "When did you learn knit?"

"I joining the knitting club" She said and then noticed that Clark was looking at her curiously and said "It' a long story"

"We can hear it later" Pa said "Now I hear some trucks outside"

The four went outside and greeted the guests, a few moments later the Lang arrived and Lana stood at Clark's side and took his arm while putting her head on his shoulder.

Kara then saw some of her former classmates arrive with their parents and she wondered how her life would have been if Bizarro Girl had not destroyed the gym and framed her. She shook her head lightly; she wouldn't change her friends for anything.

She recognized one of her former friends, Jake Howell, among the guests. He was one of the first to turn on her after the incident.

The blonde decided to ignore him and so she went to the barn to sit and watch the other people. She didn't need friends that turned on her so quickly.

A few moments later she was joined by Kenny Li, one of the school nerds and one of the few people who didn't blame her for the destruction of the gym. They spent most of the night talking quietly in the corner.

Clark looked at them from time to time while dancing with Lana some country song.

Ma seemed really happy.

Sunday

She grabbed her backpack and sighed, they would be going back to Metropolis.

Clark stood at her door with his arms crossed and said "We are going without Lana, she decided to stay a few days more with her parents"

"Oh" She said.

"We can fly back to Metropolis, if you want" He said looking away.

"Nah, I think Kara Danvers can manage a three hour flight to Metropolis"

"Great" 

Then both cousins had breakfast with the Kents, they talked about the party and how good it had gone. Pa even commented that the cookies were praised by the guests.

"How did you bake them?" Ma asked "I never told you how to use the oven"

They looked at each other and Kara said "Heat-vision"

Pa laughed while Ma shook her head.

They didn't tell them about the two trays of cookies that had burned in the first try.

Monday

Kara arrived at school a bit earlier than she was accustomed to. She sat at the stairs and listened to some music.

A few minutes later the halls started to be filled up by students and teachers, then she saw her friends arriving and when she saw Oliver walking towards his locker.

The blonde walked towards her friends and put a half-burnt cookie in his mouth while saying "Why didn't you tell me that you used to participate in competitive archery?"

Her friend almost spat the cookie but he decided to eat it and said "It doesn't taste bad"

"Thanks"

"It could use a little vanilla though"

The Kryptonian rolled her eyes and decided to give the others a cookie too if they annoyed her during the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
